


a sunrise and a soft "I love you"

by TheLadyConstellation



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, Endgame fix it, First Time, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-War, Steve's sexual awakening at age sixteen, Stucky - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fuck normalized homophobia, pre-serum steve, short read, they love eachother so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyConstellation/pseuds/TheLadyConstellation
Summary: The morning after Steve and Bucky's first time, and their many love confessions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108





	a sunrise and a soft "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something tiny I wanted to write just to cleanse my writer's palate after writing Irondad for months straight. Enjoy <3

**1934**

The calendar said that yesterday was September 12, 1934. But for Steve and Bucky, last night was something special. There have been so many special days this past year. August 2nd Bucky moved into his first apartment and started his first job at the docks, and he was making 15 cents an hour. June 3rd Bucky and Steve said “I love you” for the first time. 

On September 12th Bucky took Steve’s virginity. He honored every part of the blond’s bony body. No piece of skin was left unkissed. It was a nightlong affair, they weren’t interested in going fast. Bucky opened him up with love, telling a few jokes to distract him from the pain. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s cheek, stroking it lightly. 

The entire time, Steve would whisper an “I love you,” and then Bucky would say it back. Bucky would kiss him, and Steve would kiss back. They were a perfect rhythm. 

Before they made love they danced, relishing the closeness of the other. Neither of them owned a radio or a phonograph, so they hummed the melodies themselves. Steve’s face fell perfectly into Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky put his hands in Steve’s little blond curls. Little murmurs of “I love you” fell in between the melodies. 

  
  


Steve fell asleep in Bucky’s arms. He fell asleep to the feeling of Bucky cleaning him off. The cold cloth on his body was uncomfortable but soothing. Bucky shushed him until he fell asleep with his face on his lover’s shoulder. Bucky threw the washrag to another side of the room and put his arms around the tiny, naked body that had curled himself into him. And that was where he fell asleep. He fell asleep with a 90-pound sixteen-year-old boy, telling him that he loves him. And he wishes that this could last forever. He doesn’t want to have to throw crates at a smelly dock, or convince Steve that getting a diploma is a good idea, he doesn’t want to think about people hearing them ever again. It’ll just be him and Steve under every blanket and quilt they own, forever. 

  
  


Morning light streamed through the newspapers that Bucky used as curtains. The older of the two woke first. He felt Steve twitching against his chest. The light made Steve’s hair look like strands of gold. He ran his fingers through the golden strands making Steve move against him. Bucky kissed the crown of Steve’s head.  _ The crown, such a wonderful name to call something so beautiful to kiss.  _

“I’m sorry I woke you up,” Bucky whispered. He brushed another stray curl out of Steve’s face, then kissing the back of Steve’s ear. “I love you,” he said as his lips brushed the other’s ear. 

“God I love you so much,” Steve said. He grabbed Bucky’s cheeks and kissed him, slamming his lips upon the other’s. Bucky put his hand on Steve’s shoulder and pulled away. 

“Slow down there cowboy, you had a pretty special night yesterday. You need to chill out. I don’t want you getting sick again. I can’t have you getting sick again, do you hear that? Your mom isn’t the same lady she used to be. She can’t take care of you, and I work now. You can’t be doing stupid stuff like going out in the cold or getting into fights. You hear me?” Steve nodded. Bucky nodded with him, kissing his cheek. 

“I love you,” Steve said again. 

“You would think that after saying something over and over again, you would get tired of saying it.” 

“Never,” Steve said. More silent kisses were exchanged. More small words were said. In between kisses, Steve began to cry. 

“Baby, sweetie, what’s wrong? Bucky took both of his cheeks into his hand. Steve didn’t look at him. 

“It’s just… this is so important. We aren’t just two people anymore. We’re one person that’s connected forever. We are two people in love. To have and to hold till death do us part,” Steve was breaking down. Bucky held him so close, feeling every bone pressing against him. It almost made Bucky cry too. This was so important. It was the same relation that a husband shares with his new bride. 

“You’re my new bride, Stevie. I think we may have gone a little crazy after our reception. But your dress, ah it was ravishing. I don’t know how you could afford it,” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. 

“Oh, James, the way you kissed me on the altar in front of everyone. You were so handsome.” Steve pecked the other’s lips. Bucky spotted goosebumps on Steve’s skin. 

“Are you cold?” Bucky asked. Steve shook his head. Bucky also shook his head. 

“Yes you are, now come here. I’ll keep you warm.” Bucky put Steve on his chest, giving Steve his own warmth. 

“Thank you,” Steve said. Bucky kissed his cheek again. 

“I’ll never get enough of this,” he said. 

**2024**

Bucky never got enough of it. One year ago Steve put the stones away, and Bucky thought that he would leave him forever. But five seconds after all hope was lost there was a flash of light, and there he was. 

The calendar says that today is April 25th, 2024. But for Steve and Bucky, last night was something special. In the last 365 days, there have been so many special ones. Exactly 365 days to last night, Steve got the love of his life back. And that wasn’t some girl in the ‘40s who already had a perfect life. 250 days ago Bucky got down on one knee 

On April 24th Steve and Bucky became one. They stood up in front of everyone they know and vowed to never stop loving eachother. They both dressed in white, Bucky’s hair had been cut into a style similar to what he had eighty years ago. 

And if you asked Steve, Bucky was just as beautiful. And if you asked Bucky, Steve was even prettier than the day that he first said: “I love you”. And he was just as beautiful as the day that they pretended to be married when in fact they were just sixteen and seventeen years old, and they were in love. He was just as beautiful as a soft sunrise filled with color.

And that night, they had the best night’s sleep that they ever had. 


End file.
